Matt O'Brian in the Wizarding World - Chapter 4 (revised)
by DurangedHouseElf
Summary: Much better than my last chapter. Not much of a summary, but if you want to know what its about read it yourself. Please Review. Flames welcome as long as they tell me what I did wrong.


Chapter 4

Lara Potter

Matt awoke early on September 1st. His last few weeks at the Leaky Cauldron were uneventful. Matt spent most of his time with Chris, who wanted to hang around Quality Quidditch Supplies. He was glad the day he was going to school had finally come. Matt loaded his newly bought trunk with his school supplies and brought it downstairs. "Where's your sister?" Chris asked. "Still up in her room. She should be down in a minute." Matt said, sitting down on his trunk next to the cage that contained his owl. He was thinking about a name for his owl, when there was a thud from the stairs, and a trunk slid down the stairs and slammed into the wall. Many people in the Leaky Cauldron looked to see what had happened, and my sister came down, looking embarrassed.

When the cars arrived, Matt loaded his trunk into the back of the car, and helped Chris and Megan put theirs in. "You three again!" said the driver as the got into the car. "Yeah" said Matt. "I'll be taken you to Kings Cross station. Its where you board the Hogwarts train." The car lurched forward, and turned into an alley at full speed. After ten minutes, the car pulled in front a train station. Chris went off and came back with a cart. The driver helped them load their trunks onto the carts and bid them farewell. "Well," Chris started. "I think we need to run at the wall between platform 9 and 10." "Run?" asked Megan "and hit it?" Chris shrugged. "Okay, I'll try it first." Matt said. They walked toward platform 10. They looked at the wall. "Alright…" Matt grabbed the cart and started running toward the wall. He closed his eyes. If he was going to hit it, he didn't want to look. Suddenly he heard other voices. He opened his eyes, just before the cart he was pushing hit somebody. He did seem to have gone through the wall, because there was a sign above saying "Platform Nine and Three Quarters". "Jeeze, boy, watch where you're going." The man said. "Sorry, I didn't think I would go through." The man smiled. "Its quite alright. I took it at a run my first year as well." He was a tall person. He had wild black hair, and glasses. A woman with brown hair came up beside him. "Harry Potter?" It was Chris. The man laughed. "It's been a while since first years have starred at me." Harry helped them load their trunks, Chris starring at Harry the entire time. He seemed to look up at his forehead a lot. Matt looked up at his forehead as well. A first, he saw nothing of interest. Then he saw a small scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Chris got onto the train along with Megan. She didn't seem to be as interested in Harry as much as Chris or Matt. Harry put his arm around the brown-haired woman and yelled, "Have a good year Lara!" "Be good Lara!" Yelled the woman. Matt got into a compartment. "You kid!" Harry pointed at Matt. "Be good." Matt didn't understand what was going on. He just gave a nod and sat down. "Seems rather taken with you, doesn't he?" Chris asked. "Yeah, wonder why." "Well," Chris got up. "I'm going to find Drew and Rob. Wonder if my broomstick is intact." He left through the compartment door. "I'm going to find my friends. Later." Megan said. And she left. That left Matt alone. He pulled out a book he'd been reading, _A History of Magic_, and began reading He search through until he came to Harry Potter. 

_Harry Potter_ the book read, _is most commonly know for the downfall of he-who-must-not-be-named in 1987. The only remnant of Harry Potters tragic past is a scar, rumored to be in the form of a bolt of lighting. It is believed that when the dark lord attempted to curse young Potter, a spell cast by his mother reversed the spell and acted upon its originator. He-who-must-not-be-named is still rumored to be alive, but very few believe he will ever return to power. But people believe that the Dark Lord had risen again in Harry Potter's 4th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though there is no proof to prove this claim, more rumors say that Harry Potter once again triumphed over you-know-who. But, as rumor holds, Previous headmaster Albus Dumbledore was stripped from being headmaster as a decision from the Ministry of Magic. It seems he refused to reveal information about the whereabouts Harry Potter during his 7th year._

_Harry Potter, after graduating from Hogwarts, married Hermione Granger, and had a daughter, Lara. They live happily in the town of Oghtgammon, 30 Kilometers out of London. Lara is nearing the age in which she can become a pupil at Hogwarts. The Potters enjoy taking themselves to Quidditch games, as while Harry himself plays Seeker for England, who has won the World Cup twice in a row since Harry's arrival._

_So, that's the deal with Harry Potter_ Matt thought. He heard the compartment door shut. He looked up and there was a girl. She was Matt's age, with Black hair and green eyes. "Hello" She said. "Hi, uh, what, uh, are you doing, in my compartment" She smiled. "I need to talk to someone, and since father seems to like you, I thought I'd start with you" she said. "Alright, uh, Lara. Would you sit down?" She did so. "So, did you want to ask anything in particular, or just…" Matt started to say. "Do you think that I'm going to be just as popular as my Dad?" she asked. "I," He thought for a moment. "Yes, maybe a little less." This didn't seem to be the news she'd hoped for. "But this is just me saying this. I'm Muggle born, and I haven't even learned about too much in the Wizarding world." "Oh, I already thought I was going to be, but I thought I'd ask someone." She looked at the book he had open. "School work?" she asked. He looked at his book. "Oh! No, I was just looking up something about, uh, your father. I was wondering how he got his scar." Matt closed the book and put it into his trunk. She smiled. "Well, maybe I won't be as popular as my father." "Why?" Matt asked. She tapped her forehead. "No scar."

Matt and Lara talked during most of the trip. She explained, in greater detail, the ways of Quidditch. About how there are A keeper, who guards his goal post, and the two beaters, who stop the bludgers from attacking their players, and three chasers, who try to score the quaffle into the opposing teams goal, and the seeker, who finds the golden snitch. Once the golden snitch was caught, the game was over. "Okay, I understand it more now. Chris doesn't seem all that into it." Lara looked at Matt. "And he's a wizard? That's odd. Wizards usually really into Quidditch." At that moment, and a woman pulling a cart came into the cart. "Anything you want?" she asked. "No thanks" said Matt. But Lara bought a couple of treats. After the woman with the cart left, Lara put the candy down on the seat. "Jelly Beans?" Matt asked pointing at some. "No, Every flavor beans, as in every flavor. Those are a lot of fun, if you're daring enough" Lara said, opening a frog shaped wrapper to reveal a Chocolate Frog. She cracked it open and pulled out a card. "Nerwhit the Great" she muttered. "I've already got him." She put the card in her pocket. "Those have cards in them?" asked Matt. "Yeah." She said, handing him the card. "Here, have it." Matt grabbed the card. Nerwhit was definitely nothing good to look at. He had knotty hair, a wart here and there, and, to Matt's astonishment, a hole through his left eye lid. He was blinking quite quickly. Then he reached up and picked his nose. 

"Hey, he's moving!" She laughed. "Yeah, course he does. Oh, sorry, I forgot. All pictures move in the wizard world. Forgot they didn't in the Muggle world." Matt flipped the card over and read the description:

_Nerwhit the Great is known for his defeat of the Dark Wizard **Hentrula** in 1705 and his creation of **Wonders Magic Hair Care Potion**. He died in 1823 at the age of 187._

_ _

"He should be called 'Nerwhit the Unclean'" Matt said, and Lara giggled. "So," Matt said, a thought came to mind. "I read Harry's, your Dad's, section in the history book. Does he ever talk to you about Voldemort?" "No" She said, looking suddenly upset. "He says what happened is between him and Dumbledore." She looked at Matt. "You say the name?" "What name?" "Voldemort." "Yeah…" Matt said. "So, most people don't like it. My Dad says that he says it because he never felt comfortable saying you-know-who. Dumbledore told him that 'Fear of the name, increases fear of the person'. So he's forced me to say Voldemort. I don't mind it." She bit the head off a chocolate frog. "Mind if I try a bean?" Matt asked. "Good luck." She handed Matt a handful of beans.

The beans were quite amusing. Matt and Lara each took turns eating one. Matt got grape, water, celery, dirt, cherry, and vomit. "Ugh!" Matt exclaimed as he put the vomit flavor into his mouth. He spit it out instantly. "Ugh! Nasty." Lara handed him some juice. "Thanks. He swallowed half of it. "What's this?" Matt asked. "Pumpkin juice." Lara hand packed the rest of her candy into her trunk. Matt finished the rest of the Pumpkin Juice. "What house do you hope to be in?" Matt asked her. "Gryffindor." She said, looking at Matt like he didn't even need to ask. "I've heard they're the best." Matt said. "I suppose I'll try and go there too. What's the deal with Slytherin?" "Well, Voldemort was in Slytherin. Most dark wizards were. Now only old followers of Voldemort have their children in Slytherin." At that moment, Chris came into the compartment. "Hey Matt, I want to…" He glanced at Lara and jumped back. "You're… Harry Potter's…" "Don't. Not here/ Not right now. I don't want to be worshiped too early." Lara told Chris. "Maybe the scar doesn't matter. Maybe just being a Potter is." Lara said, looking at Matt. Matt nodded and then asked Chris "What did you want to say?" "I'll tell you later." He left. "I'm going to have a terrible year." Said Lara. "Boys are going to go crazy because I'm a Potter." "Oh, come on." Matt told her. ""It can't be all that bad. Maybe the teachers will let you off trouble." Lara looked at him. "If you get into any." He added.


End file.
